With the growth of community based gastroenterolists, the care of patients with gastric ulcer disease has shifted from the academic center to the community. The purpose of this proposal is to define the epidemiologic characteristics of the population of patients with gastric ulcer disease cared for by a network of community based practicing gastroenterologists (15 cooperating centers) and to determine those characteristics predictive of severe ulcer disease. Differences between academic and community based populations will be examined. The potential of a network such as this for providing new drug or technology evaluations will also be explored. The scientific advantages of quality investigation on patients similar to those in whom new drugs and technologies will be applied and the commercial advantage from rapid recruitment of patients and preparation of appropriate documents for new drug applications portend lively commercial marketing for TEN, Inc.